


Date with the Date

by Katzenkinder



Series: One Kiss More [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: As always Lucas's love language is swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: In January Chloe Jeanson crashed into Lucas's life like a wrecking ball. She does it again seven months later like it's her M.O when she texts him out of the blue.C: You play drums right?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: One Kiss More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Date with the Date

In January Chloe Jeanson crashed into Lucas's life like a wrecking ball. She does it again seven months later like it's her M.O when she texts him out of the blue. It's a warm evening in June. Lucas and Eliott are enjoying the summer sunset on the flatshare's balcony, lazy and languid from the heat, when his phone chimes.

_ C: You play drums right? _

No polite preamble. Just straight to the point. Chloe doesn't beat around the bush because fuck the consequences. He can't help but admire that quality now she's not focused on his love life. Eliott must have seen the face Lucas pulled because he lowers his beer to ask, "What's up?"

Lucas doesn't know how to respond. Of course he's seen Chloe since their falling out but it’s never been one-on-one since. He's caught between ignoring the message and answering it because it's an innocent enough text. He glances over at Eliott. Lately the inescapable heatwave gripping the city has him ditching his shirt in the vain attempt to keep cool but all it does is distract Lucas and remind him how fucking sexy and gorgeous his boyfriend is. How did he get so lucky?

"It's Chloe," he says after a moment spent in vapid dumbass mode. 

Eliott waits for him to continue. Whatever reaction Lucas expects doesn't appear. Eliott just giggles. "And? What does she want?"

"She wants to know if I play drums."

That grabs Eliott's attention. "Oh yeah? Do you?"

"Actually, yes," Lucas confesses, cheeks heating up. "For years."

Eliott's eyes grow big and for a moment he looks like he won the Loto. " _ What _ ? I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me, Lucas?" He's practically whining at this point. It shouldn’t be adorable but, god damn it, it is. 

Lucas rolls his eyes, looking away because Eliott's expression of unadulterated awe makes his face redden with embarrassment. "I didn't want to impress you too much,” he murmurs in a poor attempt at humor.

Eliott has his chin cradled in the palm of his hands and gives Lucas another cute chuckle. "So you play the piano and drums. Anything else I should know about, Riopy?"

A shy lopsided smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He wants a hole to open up and swallow him but since Eliott asked he quietly replies with a shrug, "A little guitar I guess. "

"You guess?"

Lucas fiddles with the peeling label of his beer. Ok, he picked up guitar when he was eleven but actually hasn't played the instrument in at least a year so does it still count? He prefers drums but there's no way his father would buy him a set (even a used one) and he has no time at school to bang on the one in the music room. He does miss it. God, does he miss it. The freedom. The fun. The inherent expectation to be as fucking loud as you want. But he doesn't want to brag.

"So why does she want to know?"

Lucas suddenly remembers the point of their conversation and focuses on his phone once again. "One sec."

_ L: Yeah why? _

_ C: We need a drummer for Friday night _

_ L: We? _

_ C:I'm in a band _

_ our drummer broke his leg  _

_ we need a backup _

_ Please please please _

🥺

_ " _ She's in a band and needs me to fill in," Lucas says which makes Eliott visibly vibrate with excitement. 

"You should!"

"Really?"

"I always wanted to date a musician," Eliott teases as he takes another sip of beer, hooded eyes lingering on Lucas's face. There's something in his expression that makes butterflies appear in Lucas's stomach. "They're pretty hot."

"Careful. Chloe's still with Yann."

Eliott flips him off. Lucas pretends to bite his finger. They lazily slap each other's hands until Eliott finally pulls Lucas onto his lap and they decide it’s time for a truce. It's too warm to cuddle but Lucas doesn't feel like moving just yet.

"When's the gig?" 

Lucas can't think straight as Eliott rubs his lips lightly over his bare shoulder and forces himself to concentrate. What did the text message say? He racks his brain for a good 15 seconds before answering. "Friday."

"We don't have any plans. You should do it."

"Ok. Fine. But if it's some shitty pop music I'm out."

"Don't blame you. Modern music isn't your thing, grandpa."

_ L: What kind of music _ ?

C: 😀

_ Kinda like indie rock _

_ You heard of the yeah yeah yeahs? Black keys? _

Lucas' heart skips a beat but he desperately tries to keep his excitement under wraps. He's been known to blast  _ Fever to Tell _ when he needs to unwind until Mika threatens to toss his ass to the curb.

_ L:Hell yes _

_ C: :) _

_ So???? _

_ U in? _

_ L: I'm in _

_ C: THANK YOU!! _

_ I'll email you the music!! _

_ Practice on Monday! _

_ \------ _

It's a good thing it's summer break because Lucas becomes absolutely obsessed with drumming. The original drummer, Leo, lets him play as much as he wants for as long as he wants on his set while he chills on his couch, leg propped up, and noise-canceling headphones on.

Lucas meets the band Monday evening. He had all weekend to practice and feels optimistic about his abilities. Still his nerves are unshakable. Chloe immediately smothers him with a huge hug before she introduces him to her bandmates. The guitarist is a friendly guy with double bar glasses and black hair pulled into a top knot, and the lead singer is tall and willowy with vibrant blue hair with more tattoos than bare skin. They are polite enough but Lucas can tell they're just humoring Chloe.

"So how long have you played, Lucas?" Violette asks critically.

"Couple of years," he replies stiffly. He's doing them a favor so he doesn't know why she's copping an attitude. 

"All right! Let's see what you got, pal," Usman exclaims as he throws himself into a threadbare chair. They're practicing in a dingy little studio in the back of his flat. 

"Sure."

Chloe winks at him before settling down on the floor, chin in her hands with a smile plastered to her face. She's seen him play. She knows he's good. Lucas takes a seat behind the set, drumsticks in hand. Nerves eat away at his stomach as he twirls the sticks absentmindedly. He isn’t even aware he’s doing it. "Any requests?"

The joke falls flat but Usman grins and hollers, "La Marseillaise," to which both Lucas and Chloe chuckle. Violette’s sigh as audible as she crosses her arms. The room goes quiet. 

"Right. Ok." He doesn't move.

"Whatever you  _ can _ play is fine, Lucas. We don’t have a lot of time.”

I can do that, he thinks spitefully. Playing for assholes is a piece of cake. The first couple of beats are tentative and weak. Violette shifts and casts a bitchy look in Chloe's direction. Usman withholds his judgement and watches Lucas warm up attentively. Lucas closes his eyes and purposefully picks up the tempo, throwing more and more of his body into the music. The beats explode at the end of his drumsticks, melodies building one on top of the next until the sound is deafening, but Lucas doesn't back down. It's exhilarating. Lucas is having the time of his life. Teeth gnawing on his lower lip, head snapping to the quick steady beats, he can barely sit still. He doesn't want to either.

Gradually he realizes he ought to show he can play their songs and not just some random melody and seamlessly transitions from one to the other. One last powerful note and the song is over. Lucas sits back, breathless and overly warm with his messy hair in his face, and looks at his audience while a thick of silence settles around the group. They stare at him. Only when Chloe jumps to her feet, clapping wildly, do Violette and Usman react. 

" _ Damn _ , man. Definitely wasn't expecting that," Usman laughs wholeheartedly. "Holy shit! You're giving Leo a run for his money."

Lucas looks over at Violette. She's finally shed her bitchy expression and is opening grinning at him. "Christ, kid, where did you learn to play?"

Lucas shrugs. "Band class?"

"Must have been a hell of a class."

"So? Can he play with us?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course!" Usman hops up and highfives Lucas. "Welcome aboard, my man."

"All right, enough is enough," Violette cuts in, suddenly back to business. "We only have four days until the show. Let's practice."

\-----

Eliott barely sees Lucas anymore. They keep in touch with texts and had a quick date Wednesday night, but other than that Lucas is just gone. Eliott doesn't mind. He knows how much Lucas is looking forward to Friday. So is Eliott. Lucas is always good about blindsiding him with different facts of himself and he’s fully expecting to have the surprise of his life on Friday.

He gets to the club around 19h with Lucas’s friends. It's already crowded and loud and the trio only add to the excitement. They are a handful, loud, a little obnoxious, and hyper like always. Eliott can't help but be assumed by the younger guys. They don't seem to mind his more subdued personality and he's grateful. Over the heads of the crowd Eliott sees the group of girls enter, looking pretty and dressed up for the night. The two groups congregate for a moment before grabbing a table as close to the stage as possible.

"You guys want some beer?"

"Fuck yeah, man," Basile shouts. Why is he shouting? Eliott is literally standing less than a foot from him. 

Eliott heads over to the bar, Emma tagging along, and orders a round of drinks for everyone. Which is fine by him. He's always liked Emma's down to earth personality personality. She grabs a tray from behind the bat, sits the bottles on it, and expertly carries the try above her head with one hand. She shoots Eliott a wide smile.

"Don't look so surprised, bro. I used to be a waitress."

The night goes on. People dance to the music and drink and drink and drink. Eliott is happy just to sit back and watch the show unfold around him. Bands come and go. Then everything fades to black when Lucas steps into the stage with the other band members who Eliott decides then and there he doesn't care about. 

Lucas is hot. So unbelievably hot with his wild hair and tight blue (!!) t-shirt that simultaneously highlights his broad shoulders and makes his eyes appear all the more blue. But he's obviously nervous as he settles behind the drums, scanning the crowd as he expertly twirls the drumsticks with his slim fingers. There's no way he can miss his gang. They're the loudest people in the club and Lucas flashes them a heart stopping smile. Then their eyes lock and Lucas just fucking beams. Eliott wants to melt to the floor.

Fuck Lucas and his fucking blue shirt, Eliott thinks ruefully. Ok maybe he just wants to drag his boyfriend off stage and kiss him senseless in some dark, seedy closet.

Their MC for the evening finishes introducing the band and they immediately dive headfirst into a loud, energetic song about god knows what. Eliott's isn't listening to the words. He's only focused on his boyfriend who's playing like a man possessed. It's mesmerizing. His sweet pint sized boyfriend is a fiend with drumsticks.

Around him bodies start to move in time to the hectic tempo and Eliott is swept up. Three songs later the band wraps up and bows to the crowd. The audience presses towards the stage like a tidal wave to chat with the band and the voices of dozens of people inch closer and closer to an intolerable level. Eliott swallows hard, trying to keep his cool but it's no use. He drains the last of beer before squeezing his way through the thick crowd and then out the front door.

There's still plenty of people and noise outside but at least he can fucking breath. There are no walls and no ceiling to close in on him. He leans against the side of the building, takes the cigarette out from behind his ear, and lights it quickly. His hands are shaking. He tells himself he'll be calmer after the nicotine works its magic and then he can head back. No one will know he's gone. Unfortunately Lucas finds him halfway through his cigarette, having slipped down the alleyway running alongside the bar. 

"Hey! Found you!"

Eliott pulls away from the wall quickly and stamps out his cigarette. Guilt churns his stomach but he forces a big, fake smile. "Come here, you," he says and pulls Lucas into a hug and plants a big showy kiss on his forehead. "You were amazing, babe!"

"Yeah? You think so? I was so fucking nervous. I thought I was going to puke."

"Really? You fucking killed it, Lucas!"

"So, uh, you doing ok out here?" He's trying to be casual but it's obvious he's concerned. Maybe Eliott didn't pull off the pretense good enough because Lucas is examining his face with his big blue puppy dog eyes and waiting for a response. He feels incredibly stupid and selfish all of a sudden.

"Yeah. It's just...the crowd. It got a bit much for a moment."

"Christ, you're telling me! My ears are still ringing. Am I yelling at you?" 

“Just a little.”

“Sorry.” He leans against the wall next to Elliott and slides his hand into his, their fingers interlocking. "You got the right idea though. It's nice to get away for a bit. Get some fresh air."

Eliott knows what he's doing and he feels so much love for him. How can he hold so much love for one person and not explode on the spot? He raises Lucas's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I loved watching you.," he says quietly.

"I hoped you did," he murmurs, biting his lips. 

Eliott loves that unconscious habit. It makes him so weak. "Are you going to play anymore shows? Because you were hot as fuck on stage."

Lucas giggles and steps away from the wall, tugging Eliott's hand. There's an impish glint in his eyes. "Do you want to go back inside or back to my place?"

His eyes say if they go back to his place the night isn't going to end anytime soon. Well shit. That's tempting but this is Lucas's big night and he doesn't want to take that away from him. "Nah, let's go back inside. Your adoring audience awaits."

Lucas grins at him. "Buy me a drink?"

"Of course!" He slings an arm around Lucas's shoulders, placing one last kiss into his impossibly messy hair. "But I want your autograph first."

  
  
  



End file.
